Boquise
|image = File:Tophat.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = - |aka = Sir Boquise |joindate = March 2013 |firstmafia = Disney Movie Mafia 2 (Era 8) |alias = Bo, Que, Quise, Quiz |wikiname = User:Boquise |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): , Bobo First Mafia Game: Disney Movie Mafia 2 (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Boquise Favorite Games: The ones that do not make me want to shoot myself, tbh Other notes: * Prefers playing as: Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: Posting eloquent posts that have absolutely no meaning. * Known flaws: Being reasonable as baddie and unreasonable as goodie, tbh. * Member of: Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club, First to Die Club, Living Losers Club Awards *MVP Awards (12 won) *#'MVP' of Languages Mafia *#'MVP' of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia *#'MVP' of Mafia All Stars 3.1 *#'MVP' of Bag o' Tricks II *#'MVP' of Battle of Wits 2 *#'MVP' of Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia *#'MVP' of Stranger Things Mafia *#'MVP' of WWF Battle Royale Mafia *#'MVP' of Bag o' Tricks III *#'MVP' of Robert de Niro Mafia *#'MVP' of Psychic Mafia *#'MVP' of X-mas Gifts 2017 *Brandos (14 Nominations / 8 Wins) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2013, won *#Nominated for Most Active 2015, lost to Jay Gold *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2015, for Pirate: Mutiny Mafia, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2015, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2015, won *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2016, for The Hateful Eight Mafia, lost to Mafia Noir II *#Nominated for Best Mafia Post 2016, lost to Framm *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2016, lost to Araver *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2016, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2016, lost to yuiop *#Nominated for Most Active/Enthusiastic 2017, won *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2017, lost to Araver *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2017 for Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2017, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) #Mafia - World War 3 #Trust (with ShadowAngel) #A Mafia Carol #Traitor (with ShadowAngel) #Attack on Titan Mafia! #Hannibal Mafia Season 1 #Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 #Pirate: Mutiny Mafia #The Hateful Eight Mafia #Duck Mafia #The Muppet Show Mafia Season 01 #A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition #Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II Mafia Record Overall 57-55 Goodie 36-25 *Era 8.1 MM *#Final Fantasy Battle II - Lost - Killed end of game *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed end of game *#Retro Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Slender: The Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Killed N2 *#Meme Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Won - Survived *#The Walking Dead - Won - Killed N4 *#Wizard of Oz Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Color Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Legend of Zelda Mafia - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Killed N4 *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Won - Survived *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N4 *#Homestuck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Post Restriction 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Frozen Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Spring Break Mafia - Won - Survived *#Period Classic Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Killed N2 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Killed N7 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Survived *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Won - Killed N5, MVP *#Side-Quest Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Mafia Noir II - Won - Killed N4 *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Killed D3 *#Halloween Mafia VIII - Won - Survived *#Stranger Things Mafia - Won - RID Killed N4 *#Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut - Won - Killed D3 *#Angel Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N1 *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Angel Mafia V - Won - Survived *#Bag o' Tricks III - Won - Survived, MVP *#Overwatch Mafia - Won - Survived *#One Night Until Dawn - Won - Survived *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Won - Killed N6, MVP *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Lost - RID Killed D2 *#Angel Mafia VI - Won - Survived *#Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 - Won - Survived *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Free Beer Mafia - Lost - Survived *#The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts - Won - Killed N2 Baddie 7-9 *Era 8.1 MM *#Lolcats the 2th - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2/Lynched D5 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Won - survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Won - survived *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Won - survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Won - Survived *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Survived *#Bag o' Tricks II - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 11.1 MM *#One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Screwball Mafia - Won, Lynched D2 *#Psychic Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Witch Hunt Mafia - Lost, Lynched D3 Indy 3-7 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lynch D1 *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Mafia World - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Won N3 and left game *Era 11.1 MM *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Toy Soldiers 3 - Lost - Killed Phase 5 Other Faction 11-14 *Era 8.1 MM *#Zodiac Mafia - Won - Survived *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N2 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 5 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Won - Survived *#Myth Wars - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Killed N4 *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N8 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Won - Killed N3 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Won - Survived *#Dune Wars - Won - Killed N5 *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession - Lost - Killed Phase 15 *Era 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Toy Soldiers 2 - Lost - Killed Phase 2 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - Survived *#Star Trek Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Amber Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D4 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 7